


Slashfic

by DaHyoSaYeon



Series: Twice Horror One Shots [1]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Knifeplay, Obsession, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaHyoSaYeon/pseuds/DaHyoSaYeon
Summary: A quick one shot featuring everyone's favourite fake maknae.





	Slashfic

The moon shines high above as you quietly creep into the room next door, it's light bathing the hallway in a silvery glow. Carefully, you push the door open revealing an empty bedroom. Good. The other girls were downstairs, enraptured with the newest Marvel film, Nayeon pretending to be Iron Man, no doubt. Nayeon is exactly the one who's room you were standing in, normally closed off from the other members but not you. It wasn't too long ago that you had been able to coerce Nayeon into leaving her door unlocked for one night, granted, she only acquiesced because of your knowledge of her frequent trysts with a member of a prominent boy group. Not that you cared much for them or their careers, if not for Nayeon being your older sister, so to speak, you'd have ratted on them a long time ago.

"So, this is her little heaven?" You think as you move through her room, the moonlight eliminating the need to turn a light on.

Your mind drifts back to when you had made your rather "strange" request.

Nayeon had been sitting in the kitchen, eating rice cakes and texting someone. Probably him. The two of you had been having a conversation until her phone buzzed, alerting her to a message. Your own meal had begun to seem less appealing as your mouth filled with a bitter taste. 

Jealousy.

"Who're you texting?" You had asked

"Oh, no one in particular. Why?"

Your hands shook with anger, a fork clenched tightly in your right hand. When you spoke, it felt as though your lips were dripping with thick, green poison. You tasted something other than your food, which you had long since stopped eating. Hate. 

"Are you sure it's not your fuck buddy?" You spat

"Excuse me?" She nearly dropped her phone

"I said, is it the guy you keep sneaking out to fuck?"

With a sideways glance towards to the living room, a living room filled with your fellow members, Nayeon whispers to you:

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? You better not tell anyone. I swear to God, if you do, I'll-"

"You'll what, exactly?"

She falls silent, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. Nayeon was angry. She looked amazing when she was angry.

"Just don't tell them" she had said, adding a very pained "Please"

"Okay, but I want something from you"

"Oh God, not this again. I told you, it was a one time thing"

"No, not that. I just want to spend time in your room. By myself. I also want to wear your clothes"

"You can wear my clothes whenever you want, why are you being weird about this?"

"I want to stay in your room for the night. Just one night"

After a moment's consideration, Nayeon agrees to your request with an added stipulation, it would have to be during movie night when no one else would be upstairs. You had agreed with palpable glee.

When movie night came you excused yourself from the movie claiming to have a terrible headache. Jihyo, being the amazing leader she is, had offered to check on you to make sure you were okay, even going to so far as to promise she would personally deliver medication should you so require.

Finally standing in her room, you take a deep breath, the air smells like her; your eyes dart around the room looking for something, you know it's in the room somewhere. You decide that, true to your request, you were going to try on Nayeon's expensive clothing, her tastes are exquisite; you reason that by going through her various clothing drawers, you'd find what you were looking for. 

In her closet, hanging near the front, is a tight, leather dress; this was the dress she had worn to the Halloween event. Carefully, as if it were some holy relic, you slip into the dress. Despite being younger than Nayeon, her frame was just ever so slightly smaller but otherwise, physically you could pass for actual sisters. The dress fit you well, nowhere near as well as her, you tell yourself. You drift over to her mirror, picking through her makeup deciding on which favourite look of Nayeon's you want to recreate. Using your phone to illuminate your face in the mirror you meticulously copy, from memory, her make up during the Ooh-Aah era. It was during this time that a buzzing sound catches your attention. Finally, you find what you have been looking for, Nayeon's phone.

Sure enough, there is a text from him.

You couldn't care less what was in that text, knowing him it wasn't anything smart or worth your time, what you did want however, was a number. You quickly read through the messages, looking for a specific date, an anniversary or something similar. There it is. Next Thursday. Movie night.

Perfect.

Time passes slowly for the next week, even though everyone is working hard at making this comeback better than the last, your mind is preoccupied with the coming Thursday. You had a plan and it was going to work, no matter what.

That Thursday, everyone but Nayeon and yourself are seated in front of the TV watching Hellraiser; Nayeon is in bed, you know this because you're under it. Her phone is buzzing and buzzing, she's giggling and making cute little noises every once in a while. You run your finger along the knife you had borrowed from the kitchen. It was sharp, very sharp. Listening intently, you wait until Nayeon's breathing becomes more stable, more rhythmic, you wait until she falls asleep before sliding out from underneath her bed. 

Knife clutched in a shaking hand, you lean in close to Nayeon's face, you can feel her breath on your skin. You place the knife quietly on her bedside table, admiring how the moonlight reflects of its surface before you return your attention to the sleeping creature below you. Screams from downstairs gives you the courage to follow through with your plan; you time your actions to the next wave of screams then you yank Nayeon out of bed and onto the floor, her body hits the ground with a thud. Nayeon's eyes shoot open as she tries to fight you off but she's been caught by surprise so it's easy for you to wrap your arms around her neck and choke her until she slips into a deep sleep. It hurts you to hurt her but it has to be done. When she is sufficiently incapacitated, you strip her clothes off and dress yourself in them before trying her hands and feet together and placing a gag in her mouth, just in case. You check her phone, time is running out. He would be here soon. With a kiss on her soft lips, you slide her unconscious body under the bed and climb under the covers, waiting for him to arrive.

Time passes by excruciatingly slowly but you are patient. The sounds of the other girls going to bed drift into the room, much to your relief, there were no late nights these days. The buzz of another message grabs your attention.

"I'm on my way up. Thanks for the key" it said

Nayeon's bedroom door slowly fell open, a shadowed figure standing in the doorway. You feel his weight on the bed as he crawls towards you, his hands touching you in places he never should've touched her. You feel his hot breath against your ear as he whispers sweet nothings. You feel the cold steel clutched against your chest. You can't help but smile.

He kisses your ear, biting your earlobe tenderly. You feel his hardness pressing against your ass, his lips find yours and you share a passionate kiss. He breaks the kiss, only to start kissing down your neck and back stopping only for a moment so ask:

"Did you miss me, Nayeon?"

"Not one bit, Jungkook" you respond as you drive the knife deep into his chest, right through his heart.

The taste is there in your mouth again, except, this is different, this time it's...

Sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this and it's not the greatest, but if you had fun reading it, then it's not trash, right?


End file.
